Crimson Hearts
by thatwritersdream
Summary: After one incident, Amu is soon taken into the custody of her uncle, Kaien Cross. Soon she is thrown into the world of vampires and vampire hunters, but Amu stays oblivious to it until she is forced to face the secret of the Night Class. Let's just say, Amu doesn't play nice with the vampires and that has something to do with hidden origins that could end up getting Amu killed.
1. Chapter 1

**So I FINALLY did it! I finally wrote the first chapter to this crossover that I've been tasking for at least two weeks! Gah! I really hope you readers will enjoy this story. Now let's get some things over with. This story is based around the third episode of the first Vampire Knight season and after the plot of Shugo Chara. I'll be honest; this chapter was difficult to get out there and was originally supposed to be around 3,000 words. It ended up being 6,000, so yay- bonus! I hope you like it!**

**((I'm debating on if I should put those disclaimer things… hmmm)) I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! **

**Crimson Hearts**

_Oh, you can hear me cry_

_See my dreams all die_

_From where you're standing_

_On your own._

_It's so quiet here_

_And I feel so cold_

_This house no longer_

_Feels like home._

_~So Cold by Ben Cocks_

Chapter One: Accident

Life is such a precious thing. We are given it for one reason- to live, but yet we take it for granted. Life can be taken so mercilessly just as easily as it is given. Death happens in two ways, one you know it's coming or two, it happens within a blink of an eye. We live to die eventually.

It seemed as if everything was spiraling apart in front of her very eyes, and she had absolute no control over it. One minute the Hinamori family was driving home from a family dinner and in the next minute car horns honked in warning as the car was spiraling into the middle of the intersection. Amu hit her head hard on the side of the car, it felt as if she busted it open- but if she did it would hurt a lot more.

"Ami-chan, Amu-can, are you okay-"Midori never finished her sentence as the semi-truck came on full speed, hitting Tsumugu's and Ami's side of the car- making the whole car flip. Amu screamed, unaware of how her chara eggs fell from her bag, out the shattered window, and how the tire of the truck ran them over.

Everything then felt dull in Amu, her honey eyes grew dull and glazed over and her screams subsided. She felt useless now- just like how she did when she wasn't sure of herself anymore. There was though a little spark in her, only three eggs had been in that bag- the yellow diamond egg had been left at home, due to the fact she rarely came out.

In the distance Amu heard people frantically yelling, sirens growing louder, and she felt warm despite the pain. Her honey eyes focused onto her younger sister's bloodstained body, just staring at how lifeless she looks. Ami's hair covered her face like a curtain as her body leaned forward into the seatbelt. Amu didn't feel a thing at first, but then tears made their way into her honey eyes- filling up until the first tear trailed down her cheek. Then it just all spilt over.

"Ami?" Amu whispered and went to go touch her younger sister, but hissed in pain when she moved her arm. Glancing down she saw her own blood, glass impaled deeply into her arm. In fact Amu found it hard to move to the side.

"Miss, please cover your eyes." Amu jumped at the sudden voice. A firefighter was kneeling besides her window, and over his shoulder Amu could already see the paramedics with the gurney.

Amu had every urge to tell the firefighter to get her sister out first, but the words caught in her throat. She knew deep down, she just _knew _that Ami wasn't with them. There was too much blood. Amu listened, turning her head away from the window as the firefighter shattered the rest of it, sweeping away the glass.

"Miss, when I tell you when, I need you to relax your body okay?" The firefighter instructed, and she nodded. "Okay- when."

With those words Amu felt herself falling a short distance and groaned in pain when the firefighter carefully pulled her body out of the window and onto the gurney. The paramedics didn't hesitate to roll Amu into the ambulance, shouting things to one other. Amu didn't care if she lived or died in that minute, she accepted the fate of death as the ambulance doors closed on the crushed car.

The images of the sense would forever haunt Amu Hinamori about what she lost that night. She lost her family.

**~Crimson~Hearts~**

**((Three Months Later))**

Kaien Cross sighed as he looked at the stack of paper that had been piled up onto his desk. He could avoid it for so long. While he shuffled though the papers, Kaien's mind wandered back to Kaname demanding Zero be moved to the Night Class. To say Kaname was right would be an understatement, but it would cause more trouble if Zero were transferred from Day Class to the Night Class. Zero himself would most likely try to cause issues if in the Night Class, so it was a definite no from the Headmaster.

"Headmaster!" Zero said loudly with his irritation in his voice as Yuki shot him a look. "You can't be serious about this. This event should be cancelled."

Zero was referring to the once in a year event where Day Class students gave Night Class students chocolate as a token of affection or appreciation. St. Xocolatl Day by far one of Zero's least favorite events. It was one thing to 'protect' them but it was another to make sure they 'behaved'.

"Zero!" Yuki said in protest.

Zero ignored her, "This event can risk exposure of the night class! How can you even _permit _it?"

Kaien sighed and pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose, "This allows students to let of a little steam. Of course the Day Class is going to fawn over the Night Class. All the vampires are incredibly accomplished beautiful people. If they are our allies, they are a great resource to us."

Zero had a pissed off expression that made Yuki worry for what was about to happen next. She easily named the look on Zero's face.

"That's his _how-dare-you-compliment-them-in-front-of-me-look._ He's not happy." Yuki stated the obvious.

Kaien stood up and looked out his window- his serious side coming out. "I know all too well that vampires have been the enemies to humans for many centuries, but there are vampires out there who want to peacefully co-exist and I am proud to educate the children of such vampires. Your generation can build the bridge that connects our two species." Kaien paused for a moment. "Zero look, I know it's difficult, but someday you will come to understand my philosophy."

Zero shifted his head to the side, looking at the office floor. "I doubt it, not unless you can make the past disappear."

Yuki could sense the tense atmosphere and it was suffocating her. No matter how much she tried to get Zero to open up, he just wouldn't cooperate. Not with her or the headmaster- but still, he tried to abide by the Headmaster's wishes by being a school's disciplinary committee member. Even if it was just Zero and Yuki. As Yuki reached into her pocket to grab the two homemade coupons- the phone rang with a sharp shrill- catching the Headmasters attention.

"Cross Academy." Kaien greeted cheerfully, easily switching personas.

"_Hello? Yes- is this Kaien Cross?"_ A saddened voice questioned.

"Yes it is, may I help you?" Kaien asked, smiling at the two teenagers he considered his children.

The voice sighed, _"It took us about two months to track you down Mr. Cross."_

"Track me down- what for exactly?" Kaien questions, alarmed. He looked at Zero and Yuki and motioned them to leave- but instead they stayed put. Sighing, Kaien turned his back to them.

"_I am aware that you and your sister, Midori, have not been in contact with each other for over sixteen years. About two months ago your sister got into a car accident with her husband and two children. I am afraid she didn't make it." _

Zero and Yuki watched as the Headmaster's shoulders slumped. It was like he was given bad news, and it left them both wondering who he was talking to, despite the fact Zero could hear every word being exchanged.

"How did you find me?" Kaien inquired, eyes looking over to the window. This was no accident.

"_It took a while, but after digging into Midori's personal items- we came across a letter with your name that never was sent. The thing is Mr. Cross; there was one survivor in this accident, the oldest daughter- Amu Hinamori. She has no other family, and if you don't want to become her legal guardian, we will be forced to put her into the system." _The voice was sympathetic but right now Kaien only focused on the fact that he had a niece that needed a home.

"Of course." Kaien agreed, unaware on how Zero clenched his fist.

_He's going to get her killed by bringing her here. _Zero thought darkly.

"Where is she at?" Kaien asks.

"_Seiyo. I should warn you of one thing, Amu has expressed some distance from social interactions. She may be unresponsive at first but keep trying." _

"I will don't worry." Kaien says, hanging the phone up and turning to look at Yuki and Zero. "Yuki, I will be leaving for a day or two."

"What happened?" Yuki noticed the sad glint in her adoptive father's eyes, but didn't ask about it quite yet.

Kaien sighs, "My niece needs a guardian-."

"It's stupid to bring her here of all places." Zero snapped. "Around all these vampires she will end up dead, or do you plan on telling her the secret?"

"_Zero!_" Yuki yells. "I think it's a great idea to bring her here!"

Kaien sits in his chair, "Let me tell you both a story. Please sit."

There was something about Kaien that never spoke of his family or his sister. She made poor choices in her lifetime, but once she found out she was pregnant- she wanted out. Midori had left to seek a better life; the father of the child though remained a mystery to Kaien to this very day because he knew it wasn't the man Midori married.

Slowly, Zero slumped into a chair and Yuki sat beside him. Both looked at the Headmaster with two set of eyes. One baring anger and one baring curiosity. Sighing Kaien leaned forward and placed his hands onto the desk, his paper work long forgotten.

"I had a sister named Midori Cross, not many people knew about her nor liked her. You see, there are some other secrets in this world besides vampires and vampire hunters. In the olden days, people who performed magic or sorcery were known as witches. Thus when witches came into existence so did witch hunters. Now, a witch is just as rare as a pureblood, maybe even rarer." Kaien sighed.

"My sister and I had a different mother, and hers came from a long line of witches who kept their existence a secret. At the age of fourteen, Midori already knew how to wield her magic like a weapon that she was becoming a danger and soon enough she was consumed by her power. She disappeared for four years. At the age of eighteen she came to me, pleading for forgiveness, and telling me she was pregnant. I asked who the father was but she refused to tell me. She kept saying 'No one can know about her Kaien.' How she knew the baby was a girl was beyond me- but now Midori is dead."

Kaien clenched his fists. "The reason I want her here Zero, is not only because she is my niece, but also because I feel like this wasn't an accident. Witch hunters will go to the extremes, and I fear that if they find out there was a survivor- she'll be killed. Especially if she doesn't know what she is."

Zero growled softly but turned his head to the side. He couldn't argue with the concept of family, he understood the loss. "What about the Night Class?"

"We keep her out of it for as long as we can Zero." Kaien agrees on Zero's mind set. The longer he can keep Amu from vampires, the longer she can remain in the dark. "You both are in charge until I get back."

Without another word, Kaien left the office.

**~Crimson~Hearts~**

_It may have only been her imagination but Amu seemed trapped in this hallway she stood in. There were just walls, no door and no windows. The hallway itself seemed to be never ending, but Amu couldn't be too sure as she kept wandering forward in the hallway. She only noticed the same vase as she continued to walk, wondering where exactly she was at._

"_Amu-Chan!" Ran's cheerful voice yelled out, causing Amu to look up from the ground._

_There at the end of the hallway was Ran, Miki and Su floating directly above three other figures. The figures were easily recognized by Amu as Ami, Midori and Tsumugu. Flashes of the scene of their dead bodies and blood went through Amu's mind but they stood there, looking totally fine and content- smiling at Amu. Everything seemed normal until Amu tried to get closer, because each step she took their looks changed. _

"_You couldn't save us." Miki's cold voice said as the blue egged engulf her while the pink and green eggs engulfed Ran and Su- then they shattered._

"_NO!" Amu screamed, reaching out horrified by what was happening. Yet, it only got worse with each step she took._

"_It's your fault Amu." Tsumugu said with a dead look in his eyes. It was like looking into a dark window._

"_It happened because of you." Ami whispers, blood trickling down her forehead._

"_You're not supposed to be alive." Midori says, and then all three family members collapsed to the floor. They laid there unmoving as a pool of crimson built up around them. Amu tried to run to them now, horror and grief and guilt flaring up in her like a fire, but the hall seemed to stretch. Ni matter how hard she tried, Amu couldn't reach them._

Amu gasped awake in cold sweat, looking around her boxed up room. It's been three months since that dreadful night, and not once has Amu slept without any nightmares. Ever since then, Amu never went back to school- she spent the time healing both emotionally and physically. Now, her physical wounds were just scars of the past, but her emotions never died down. Since that night people looked at her differently at school, even her friends. A girl who lost a family, always saying 'sorry for your loss' as if that would help. It didn't.

That's the part Amu hated the most, people giving her pity and saying sorry when they weren't even there. It wasn't their fault, it wasn't hers- god was cruel enough to take their lives and let her live to bare the grief. One of the hardest parts besides that was the loss of Ran, Miki, and Su. Amu remembered clearly of the day she gave up being the Joker.

_*Flash Back*_

_Amu sat in the hospital bed, clicking the channel button. Hospitals had crappy food and crappy cable apparently. Sighing, Amu settled on watching some comedy show she was sure Rima watched. It was that or the cartoons, and those reminded Amu to much of Ami. The thought of the younger Hinamori brought tears to Amu's eyes. Ami was so young, and now she'd never grow up to live life or fall in love and grow old._

"_Amu." Helen, the nurse who visited Amu daily and tended her wounds, knocked gently on the door. "You have so visitors today. Would you like to see them?"_

_Amu wiped the tears out of her eyes and nodded, "Yeah, go ahead and send them in." _

_Within the next five minutes Utau stood there with the Guardians, taking in the sight of Amu. Unconsciously, Amu put up walls around her- showing no emotion in her expression. Utau tried not to look sad, but it was difficult when you saw your friend looking so vulnerable and knew she was trying to hide her pain._

"_Amu, I'm sorry for your loss." Tadase spoke up first, watching as Amu clenched the bedding._

_The mention of someone just saying sorry for the death of her family pissed Amu off to great ends. How could anyone be sorry? They weren't there when the accident happened. They weren't the one driving the truck that hit them. The thought of the truck driver pissed Amu off even more. When she woke up in the hospital the next day, she was told the truck driver had been drunk driving and ran a red light. Though, the reason while the Hinamori car swerved out into the intersection still remain a mystery._

"_Don't." Amu whispered harshly. "Do you know how many people say they are sorry? Sorry for what? It's not your god damn fault! Don't be __**sorry**__."_

_Amu's little outburst stunned them into silence, and they could now pinpoint how delicate the pinkette really was. One wrong word could blow the fuse off the injured girl._

_Nagihiko took a step forward and presented a basket. "We thought you'd like this. We put some manga's and animes to watch. Even some candy."_

_Amu glanced at him, and the dancer saw the spark of sadness mixed with a little happiness. "Thank you." Amu mumbled._

_Utau sat in the seat next to Amu with a small smile and everyone else gathered around the hospital bed._

"_Come on Amu, talk to us." Utau says._

_Amu gave Utau a cold look, "What do you want me to say?"_

"_Anything." Rima answered for the singer rather bluntly._

"_Anything?" Amu repeated and pondered on the word, but never answered._

"_Amu-chan." Kukai sighs. "Please, they said you haven't opened up about feelings for the last three weeks. You wouldn't even talk to us and told them not to let us in until now. Come on, please tell us something. Don't shut us out."_

_It annoyed Amu, but made her feel loved that they cared, but still she twitched in irritation in just knowing they wanted her to say something. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad to actually voice out her piled up emotions for once. "You want to really know?" Amu asked calmly._

"_If it helps." Utau replied._

_Amu looked bored at the ceiling. "Life is unfair to be honest. You never know what surprises it will have, the joys and the grief. You never truly felt joy until it's gone, and never feel grief until you lose your joy." Amu chuckled sadistically. "I shouldn't be here. Not when my parents and sister are dead. I should be with them- I should be dead."_

"_Amu!" Her name was yelled in perfect sync._

"_Don't ever say that!" Tadase says as a soft scolding. _

"_You are here for a reason." Yaya added._

"_You should never say that." Utau says grabbing Amu's hand carefully. "You are alive for a reason like Yaya said."_

_Amu's attention never left the ceiling as she came to a final decision. She was done with this life. She was done with this group of people who had chara's- who protected people. "I'm quitting the Guardians."_

_She said it so suddenly that Utau dropped her hand and her beloved friends stared at the pinkette in as if she grown a second head. She was acting out, growing distant. Amu Hinamori wasn't there with them in this room anymore. The girl was just a shell now with a different personality. _

"_Why?" Was all that could leave Nagihiko's lips._

_Amu shrugged carelessly, "I have one chara. I lost Ran, Miki, and Su in the accident. There isn't a point for me to be there. That and I don't want to be Joker."_

"_Who'll purify the eggs if you aren't there?" Yaya asked quickly._

"_Utau."_

"_But I have a career Amu." Utau cut in._

"_Then Rima and Nagihiko- they did it once, they can do it again." Amu sighs. "I'm tired, and I'd like to be alone now."_

_Reluctantly Utau stood from her seat and sighed, making her way towards the door with Kukai, Yaya, and Rima fallowing, but the singer paused and lingered there for a minute, casting one last look at Amu. Tadase and Nagihiko stayed for a second longer when Amu called Tadase._

"_The Humpty Lock, I'll return it when I can." Amu reassured but Tadase shook his head with a sad smile._

"_It's yours Amu-Chan. Keep it." _

_*End of Flash Back*_

Amu sighed as she stared at the Humpty Lock. The little trinket seemed to change her life so much that Amu didn't even know what she was going to do next now once she put it away forever. Amu wanted to put the Hinamori house up for sale, but in her mother's will- she asked for the house to be given to the eldest daughter. Everything was split evenly between the two sisters by the parents but since Ami died, everything went directly to Amu. It made her feel guilty, having something that should be Ami's.

"Amu-chan, your radiance is dimming." Dia sadly said.

Now a days Dia often stays by Amu's side. After the news of her sisters shattered eggs, Dia was gloomy- but she knew that in time when Amu got better there could be a large possibility that they could be reborn. Amu just had to find her way again.

"I can't help it Dia." Amu glanced up at the orange chara. "Please don't leave me Dia. I can't lose you too."

Dia smiled and shook her head. Her bearer was scared that she'd either turn back into an x-chara or shatter as well. Neither would happen because even if Amu's radiance was dispersing, Dia knew her heart was pure still despite what Amu said and did. Amu was putting her walls back, and Dia saw right through them.

"I will always be by your side Amu-chan." Dia promised, sitting on Amu's shoulder and curiously looked at the Humpty Lock. "What are you planning on doing with it?"

Amu gripped the lock tightly, "Dia, from this day forward- I somely swear never to again to get caught up with x-eggs, or transforming. I just want it to be you and me- chara and bearer. Can you forgive me for not wanting to help anymore?"

Dia looked up at her bearer and moved to floating front of her, "Of course Amu. I will always respect your choices."

With that, Amu took one last look at the Humpty Lock before placing it in a small box. The box itself was a wooden box, carved with different designs. She closed the top of the box and locked it shut with a key, sealing that part of her past up. Now, the Humpty Lock was simple a past- a memory. It was two days ago that Amu learned that her custody was going to her Uncle, Kaien Cross.

_*Flash Back*_

_Amu sighed as she began to gather whatever little things belonged to her in the hospital room. It was only a few small items, some books, gifts and the basket her friends had brought over. Helen had been kind enough to know that Amu would refuse to wear the clothing from that night and bought the pinkette a new outfit. Amu was grateful and took it thankfully. _

"_Miss Hinamori?" A male's voice said, causing Amu to glance at the door. She still had to be careful with her stiches on the side of her stomach. The doctor told her she'd get them out in another week and to take it easy for at least another month. _

"_Yes?" Amu asked, looking at the man who was wearing a suit and holding a brief case. He was tall with short cut brown hair and normal green eyes. Nothing out of the ordinary- she was just curious to who he was._

"_My name is Aito Benjirou; I have officially been assigned as your social worker." He smiled at her and nodded towards a seat. "Have a seat, we have much to discuss."_

_Amu hesitantly sat in her seat and looked over at Aito, "Can I ask why you are here?"_

_Aito chuckled, "For obvious reasons. To put it simply- your custody and who will be in charge of that custody."_

"_Who is in charge of my custody?" Amu raised an eyebrow._

"_It took us a while to find him, but your mother has a brother who is willing to bring you into his home- or in this case, school." Aito explains. "Your uncle is Kaien Cross, the Headmaster or Cross Academy which is a private school. You'll be moving into that school while attending it."_

_Amu eyes narrowed, "Don't I get a say in this?"_

"_Not really Amu." Aito honestly says. "Either you go with your uncle, or you go into the foster system. Trust me when I say the foster system will only cause you more grief in the long run. With your uncle, you at least will be able to visit here in Seiyo."_

_Amu stayed silent for a minute, pondering over the idea. She had a family member who wanted to take her in, and that made her feel warm inside. She already knew her decision, because she was not about to go into the foster system. She'd seen movies and refused to end up as a troubled teen. Plus it gave her a chance to leave behind the chara past even if she still had Dia- that's all Amu really needed._

"_When do I go?" Amu asks._

"_It only takes a day to get here, but he wants to make sure you're on board with this idea." Aito says. "If you are, you'll be leaving in two days."_

_Amu nodded, "I want to go with him."_

_*End of Flash Back*_

A shrill ring of the doorbell snapped Amu out of her thoughts. _That must be him. _Amu thought as she walked door the steps to answer the door. To her surprise, it wasn't Aito or Kaien; it was Utau with the Guardian's.

"Amu-chan." Nagihiko said with a smile.

She frowned, "This isn't a good time."

"Why not?" Yaya asked just as a black car pulled up.

"Who's that Amu?" Kukai asked glancing at the car as Aito stepped out of the driver's seat and approached the group of friends.

"My social worker." Amu admitted and nodded to Aito. "Where is he?"

"Your uncle is on his way Amu; I came early so we can get the paper work done inside."

Amu nodded and opened the door wider. "Come on in Aito-san."

As Aito went and sat at the kitchen table, Amu looked at her friends with sorrow filled eyes, remorse building up in her. She was going to leave without saying a goodbye, and now she realized how cruel and mean that would have been.

"It turns out I have an uncle who wants to take me in. He's gaining custody which means I'll be moving." Amu smiled sadly at their shocked faces. "It was that or going into the foster system. At least I can come back a visit you all."

Utau was the first to react and pulled her into a hug, causing her to hiss in pain. "Sorry." Utau apologized sheepishly. "But I'm happy you have a family member to stay with, but make sure you visit."

Utau's voice was stern in the end and Amu nodded. "I promise, and if you ever see Ikuto- tell him I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For what?" Utau asked suspiciously.

"He'll know." Amu glanced at the other. "I'll miss you guys."

Rima smiled slightly, "We'll miss you too."

"Minna, I think we should let Amu get ready to leave. It's not the last time we'll see her." Kukai interjects, knowing that Amu wanted to get ready to leave. She shot him a thankful look.

"Yaya will miss you!" Yaya cried, pulling Amu into a careful hug that turned into a group hug.

"I'll miss you too." Amu whispered, pulling away and waving as they walked down the street. For a second, Amu felt sadden. She'll miss events that her friends will be present at, miss out on memories- but she couldn't stay here.

By the time they got down the street, a U-Haul truck parked in front of the house as a taxi parked behind it. Amu understood the U-Haul truck came to get her things, but the taxi? Then it dawned on Amu that her uncle must be in the yellow cab. Just as she thought of that, the door open and out came a man with a green shawl over a long coat thing and simple grey pants. He had is light sand colored hair tied back and his matching eye color stared at her.

"Kaien Cross?" Amu asked coolly receiving a nod. "Come on in."

With that she walked back into the house and sat at one end of the table. Aito was already prepared with papers and pens, waiting patiently. Kaien came in not even a minute later, sitting next to Amu so they both faced Aito.

"Let's get started now, shall we?" Aito says, turning a paper over to their direction. "This paper claims and states the laws and rules of court about custody exchange. Over the course of the next year, I personally shall be traveling to Cross Academy to make sure all living arrangements meet the law standard and that Amu in content. Once this is signed by you Headmaster Cross, Amu's care and wellbeing is in your hands and I shall trust that you take care of her."

"Of course." Kaien agreed with a nod. "I want the same for Amu. I have an adoptive daughter and son back at the Academy. I'll treat Amu just like my own and make sure she stays safe and gets a good education."

"It's more than that." Aito says. "You'll have to make sure that her wounds get checked on and make sure that she is safe.'

"You think I'll go into some sort of depression." Amu rolled her eyes. "Aito-san, I think I'll be fine in a school."

Aito sighed, "Just have to make sure." Aito nodded to the paper and slid over a pen to Kaien. "Time to sign."

Kaien didn't hesitate to pick up then pen; this is what his sister would have wanted. She would have wanted her daughter protected at all times, and what better way to protect her than raise her for the rest of her teenaged years? Signing his name in an elegant script of writing, Kaien set the pen down.

"Now, Amu- I'll give you a choice. You can keep your surname or replace it to your mother's maiden name." Aito says, giving a paper to Amu that directed to print her name at the bottom. Why not? It was a new beginning.

Amu signed and slid it back to Aito, who smiled at what she wrote.

"Congratulations Kaien Cross, you are now the official guardian to Amu Hinamori Cross." Aito grinned and placed the papers back into his brief case. "Now I have to get these back to the office, I'll see you both soon."

Amu watched as Aito walked out of the house and closed the front door after him. She sat there in silence before she was suddenly pulled into an embrace. Ignoring the pain, she let the man who was her uncle hug her. The feeling was foreign, but it was surprisingly welcomed by Amu.

"I'm sorry." He says. "If I had known earlier about this I'd come sooner."

Amu shook her head. "You didn't know about me or Ami did you?"

Kaien sighed and looked into her honey eyes. "No, me and your mother lost contact about seventeen years ago."

Amu nodded and surprised herself by saying, "You're here now." She paused. "I hope you didn't feel the need to take me in-"

Kaien cut her off, "You are my last living relative Amu, so yes- I did feel the need to take you in because I wouldn't have been able to sleep at night knowing you were in some foster home."

This caused Amu to actually smile, "Thank you."

Kaien returned his niece's smile, "I'll go tell the moving men to come in to get your stuff. Get ready to go, after all I have a school to run."

Amu nodded and stood up and made her way to her room as Kaien went to the front yard. When Amu got into her room, she got a strange feeling in her gut- like she wasn't alone. In a matter of seconds there were a pair of arms laced around her thin, injured waist.

"Amu." A voice purred. "Why is your room packed?"

Amu eyes widen, "Ikuto?"

Gently batting away Ikuto's arms to turn around and face the blue neko boy. He looked at her with a spark of curiosity which meet Utau hadn't kept him up to date with the current events. Which ment she'd have to give a short explanation.

"When did you get back?" Amu asked.

"This morning- you're the only one I've seen." All teasing was gone from Ikuto's voice. "Now tell me why your room is packed away in boxes and your chara's are nowhere in sight."

Amu sighed and shook her head, "Ran, Miki and Su shattered." Amu whispered it. "I'm moving."

"What happened?" Ikuto asked, a little concern laced in his voice.

Amu let her gaze drop to the floor, "Three months ago I got into this car accident with my sister and Ami. I'm lucky to be alive, but they weren't so lucky. I guess in the commotion, their eggs got crushed." Amu sighed sadly, tears in her eyes. "I'm officially under the care of my Uncle, and will be moving to his town."

Ikuto eyes widen in surprise, out of every scenarios her expected, this was not one of them. Amu losing her family and charas? Sure Dia was around here somewhere but still- it was saddening to know that Amu was bottling her grief right now here in front of him. All Ikuto could want to do right now was to take Amu into his arms and hug her, but he couldn't. She was leaving.

"I'll be attending the Academy my uncle is Headmaster to, and Ikuto- I can't keep that promise." Amu whispers. "I can't promise to continue to wait for you Ikuto. I can't do that because I lost everything- I just _can't."_

Ikuto sighed and nodded, understanding that right now she was pushing him away out of grief and because she was the one leaving this time. He understood exactly what Amu was trying to do, and in fact he didn't care that she was reflecting her pain in her words. Amu was trying to say she didn't need him now.

Amu looked over his shoulder out her balcony. "Ikuto, I want you to move on from me because I won't come back for a long time."

Distantly, Ikuto heard the front door open and stepped closer to Amu, gazing into her honey eyes that were glazed over. She was lost inside and he couldn't do anything. "Then I'll promise you something instead Amu." He was serious, leaning in closer to her and began to whisper. "I'll be here waiting for your return. I'll wait for you this time."

Ikuto's lips twitched in a small smile as her blush fluttered onto her face. It was nice to know that some things never changed. Quickly shoving his hands into his pockets, Ikuto left through the balcony just as the door opened to show two men ready to haul the boxes.

"Your Uncle said to come down whenever you're ready doll." On man says, picking up a box.

Amu nodded, taking one last glance around her room just as Dia appeared from one of the boxes. Smiling at the chara, Amu made her way back down stairs with the orange chara fallowing her. Kaien smiled when he saw Amu, but above her he also saw a small chibi thing fallowing her wake. He wondered what it was but decided to against it. For now.

"Ready Amu?" Kaien asked as they walked to the taxi. Her stuff was being delivered to the academy.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Amu answered as the cab drove away from the Hinamori house.

Not once did Amu look back.

**Author's Note**

**So yeah, there it is. I really like the way it turned out, but did you? Now, who would you want Amu to end up with in this story because I'm feeling some twists forming in my head. Anyway, it would be great if you can review. I'll start the next chapter after it gets five reviews. I love you readers! **

**Here is to clear some things up.**

**Yes, in most my stories I get rid of the Hinamori family.**

**The Guardian's will be back in the story later in the story, and so will Ikuto and Utau.**

**Yes, I am adding witches into this plot line- hence Midori and Amu.**

**Witch hunters will remain a mystery for now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n**

**I didn't expect such a good out come! Thank you all so so so much!**

**Okay, before further a do, I need to announce something. School. Yes, I start on Tuesday, which means my schedule just became very busy. Which means, slow updates. I promise to try to update in my free time but there is no guarantee when I actually do post. **

**So here is a suspenseful chapter! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Crimson Hearts**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Chapter 02**

**The Night Class **

The car ride stayed silent the whole way back from the airport. Even on the aircraft, not one single word was uttered among niece or uncle. It worried Kaien how silent Amu was being. Cold and distant, just like that one night Zero was brought to live with him and Yuki. Unknown to him though, Amu had a lot on her mind. The loss of her family and moving away from the one place she truly ever called home. Leaving Ikuto, who came home only to be told goodbye. Amu truly believed she lost everything, or at least she would of if Dia wasn't constantly trying to cheer her up.

At the moment, Amu's head leaned on the cool glass of the moving automobile as she stared blankly out of the window. They were in the streets of a town that was vacant, eerie at most to Amu. It put her on edge, something she became accustomed to when an x-egg was nearby. There shouldn't be any x-eggs near here. The thought made Amu frown.

"Amu." Kaien called, hesitantly. "I'll like to explain some rules to you about Cross Academy."

Amu didn't answer, she only nodded.

Kaien sighed at the lack of socializing but continues, "The Day Class and Night Class are two separate classes. You will be in the Day Class. It is absolutely forbidden to wonder around school grounds after curfew, do you understand?"

The pinkette stared out the window longingly, not even acknowledging Kaien when he spoke to her. Her mind was elsewhere, thinking about her sister whom she'll never get to see grow up, to give advice to when she couldn't go to mom or dad with her issues. The fact that she'd never get to be an aunt biologically or the fact that Ami will never get to experience love. The heartbreak and joy love brought. Amu thought of how she'll never get walked down the aisle by her father, or tell her mother that she'd be a grandmother. No, Amu could never experience those things any longer and it broke her heart all over again. Amu lost everything but Dia, even if she had her friends back at home- they could never fully understand her pain. All they'd do was sympathizes it and that was the last thing Amu needed.

"Amu, I need you to answer if you understand." Kaien impatiently says, wanting Amu to understand before Zero could pound it into the girls soft head.

Amu rolled her eyes with a sigh, "Yeah, stay in after dark. Got it."

"You're such a good girl Amu-chan!" Kaien praised, reminding Amu of her papa and how he got when she or Ami did absolutely nothing- cheerful.

Amu had to bite her tongue from snapping at bitter comment. Her uncle was taking her in, he was agreeing to be her legal guardian when he didn't even know her. Amu had nothing but gratitude to this man, her mother's secret brother. Why Midori kept him a secret, Amu didn't know. Inside her bag, Dia popped her little head out, smiling reassuringly to Amu before going back into her egg. Amu huffed, leaning back against the chair.

"When we get to this 'Cross Academy', where do I go? I'm sure you're busy…"Amu trailed off.

Kaien shook his head, "Amu, I want you to know that you can come to me no matter what. I will be there for you, so I don't want you thinking I have no time for you okay?"

Amu nodded, "I understand."

"Now, I have an adoptive son and daughter, Yuki Cross and Zero Kiryuu, they'll both show you around the school. You're dorm will be in my house since the Sun Dorms are currently full." Kaien explained as they drove up to a pair of steel gates.

Amu stared in awe at the huge buildings in front of her that were beyond the gates. It was not what she had been expecting to say the least, but at least for now she'll have things to do. Like explore with Dia, knowing the orange chara would love that.

"Welcome to Cross Academy."

**X**

**X**

**X**

Yuki Cross sighed once all the Day Class girls gone back to the Sun Dorms and the Night Class students made their way over to class. Once again Zero had flaked on his part tonight, only being there when the girl from the Day Class fell from the wall and he caught her, but then he was gone. Besides that fact, Yuki was excited to meet Kaien's biological niece, his only living family member. Yuki felt sympathetic that he lost his sister without contacting her for over fifteen years. At least now he could make up for it but taking care of her daughter. Yuki was just worried on how Zero would react, how he'd treat this girl who just lost her family. Would he be rude like he usually was, or will he accept her given that her family was most likely murdered like his?

Yuki hoped for the ladder, because what if the girl was hurting enough as is? Zero didn't need to add on to that. Sighing, Yuki shook her head. Zero wasn't that cruel. Then the fact that tomorrow was St. Xocolatl Day, which caused more drama and stress on everyone.

"Yuki they're here." Zero said as he walked past her, appearing out of nowhere, and going towards the main gate. Yuki fallowed silently, deciding it best not to argue about why he wasn't there to help her, after all- Zero had taken on as a temporary headmaster.

The iron gates of Cross Academy opened, and Kaien's car drove in with ease. Killing the engine, Kaien quickly got out as the passenger door opened and it's passenger was a little more hesitant to come out. Yuki watched Kaien poke his head back into the car, saying encouraging words. Pink hair was the first thing Yuki saw as a teenaged girl stepped out of the car finally. Unnatural hair color, just like Zero. Another thing they had in common.

"Yuki, Zero, this Amu Hinamori." Kaien introduced.

"Legally though, it's Amu Cross." Amu replied coolly, eyeing both Yuki and Zero. "These are your adoptive daughter and son?"

Zero grunted, "Only Yuki is that fool's adoptive daughter. He's been my caretaker-"

"I don't care wither or not you consider him your adoptive father or not _Kiryuu._ Kaien has taken care of you, in his eyes you are his son. Don't take that for granted, you never know when you lose family." Amu snapped at Zero.

Time stood still as Yuki and Kaien held their breaths, waiting for Zero to glare at Amu and say some rude remark back. Zero didn't though, which surprised both Cross's. Zero understood of course that this was Amu's way of dealing. Everyone dealt with death in different ways. Zero had been quiet when he lost his family, refusing to talk for weeks. Amu's way must have been lashing out at certain points or at certain topics, Zero hadn't gotten a read off it yet- but she was defiantly hurting.

"Sorry" Zero muttered, watching as a little orange person came out of Amu's bag.

"Please try to be nice Amu-chan." The orange thing whispered, sitting on Amu's shoulder. "Don't be so hostile okay?"

Amu's hand twitched, knowing she couldn't respond to Dia because it would appear to the other three people around her that she was talking to nothing but thin air. What she didn't know was that Zero, Yuki, and Kaien could all see Dia, hearing the chara try to comfort her bearer.

"What's that around you Amu?" Yuki asked curiously, tilting her head to the side like a puppy.

Both Amu and Dia visibly froze, leaving Amu to rack her brain for some kind of excuse. Dia on the other hand went back into Amu's bag to hide, leaving the group out of words. Amu though, finally came up with some excuse- shaking her head and shrugging.

"What are you talking about Yuki? There isn't anything around me." Amu softly argued.

"There was this little orange person flying around you!" Yuki proclaimed.

Amu shook her head, "Please don't tell me you're delusional."

"Am not!"

"Then there is no such thing as floating orange people. It's ludicrous." Amu sighed.

"I saw it! I swear I did!"

"Yuki." Zero snapped. "It was probably a bug. Drop it."

Yuki eyed Zero, watching carefully at his guarded expression. He'd seen it to, it wasn't just her imagination, but why didn't he say anything about it? Maybe he was waiting for the right time to ask Amu, but now Yuki was more curious, and you know what they say curiosity killed the cat. Zero on the other hand stared at Amu's little rectangular box that was on the hem of her belt. The four little charms, heart, spade, diamond and club. Did she play cards or something?

Amu was staring at Zero, feeling darkness surrounding him. It made her shiver, feeling the waves of his inner hatred, a strong one at that, wash over her- even if it wasn't directed at her. What did he hate so much? Amu couldn't help but wonder if his heart's egg was in danger, and if so- would she help him find a path? Would she save him? Maybe, Amu didn't know. She didn't want to transform without Ran, or Suu or Miki again. She didn't want to save people without them, even if she had Dia. Amu didn't have the heart to do it anymore. But the feeling she got off Zero was similar to the one of the eerie little town beyond the Cross Academy gates. Cold and dark.

"Zero, Yuki- I have things I must do! Preparations for tomorrow's events!" Kaien yelled happily, smiling at the three teenagers in front of him. "Take care of Amu and show her around the campus. Is that okay with you Amu?"

"Yeah." Amu nodded, shrugging. "Sounds fine."

"Good! Be good my children! You too my darling niece!" Kaien exclaimed as he ran off towards a building.

Amu watched him, sweat dropping, "Is he always like this? Mood swings?"

"You'll get used to it eventually." Yuki reassured, "Come on Amu-chan, we'll show you around and you tell us about yourself?"

Amu sighed but complied. She didn't have a choice; one way or another people will get her to talk so why not just start now? Amu walked between Zero and Yuki, who pointed out various things about the campus and certain history on a certain spot. Nothing really fancy about the tour, but it was interesting to say the least. In that short time, Yuki had told Amu her life story. About how she had no memories prior to the age of five, and that the headmaster took her in, but Yuki was careful about the vampires, about Kaname and about how Zero really got into the Cross family.

"How is it? Not having a memory prior to the age of five? Do you wonder who your parents are?" Amu questioned as Yuki sat on the ledge of the fountain, pulling the pinkette besides her as Zero stood up listening.

"Of course I do, but sometimes I think it's better, not knowing. Maybe something bad happened, something that I don't want to remember. So I don't really think much about the past." Yuki answered honestly. "How about you Amu? Tell me about your home."

Amu hesitated, and Yuki noticed. "Don't tell her if you aren't ready Amu. No one here is pushing you to." Zero spoke firmly, but Amu heard the concern.

"Sometimes it's better to talk about things you don't want to, but I have to face it sometime. I have to tell someone my story one day, why not today?" Amu whispered with a weak smile planted onto her face as she took in a shaky breath. "I had a mother who wrote articles sometimes, a father who adored taking pictures and a younger sister who dreamed what her heart desired. I have these friends, that I adore to pieces but I can't- I can't stand to look at them. It hurts knowing that everything will be different, the way they treat me like glass- as if I'm about to break." Amu whispered, speaking her hearts words.

"Worst of all, beyond the fact that I just lost my family- I fell in love with a guy, this amazing guy who I can't see myself with any longer. He left my life, he left me behind to search for his father but I understand he reasons, but to wait for him? I can't wait anymore. The day I left, was the day he came back, and I think I can't love him even when I know I do." Amu wiped the tears from her eyes. "His sister is my best friend, and I miss her. I miss- everyone. I miss… feeling truly alive."

Zero listened intently to each of her words, understanding the meaning behind her cries. She didn't believe her old life could ever be the same, and she was right. Her life would never be the same. Amu wouldn't have a mother or father or sister to wake up to every morning. She would have friends who tip toed around topics, chose words carefully around her. Treat her like a glass figurine. The guy Amu loved, he couldn't love someone damaged, and someone who wouldn't allowed themselves to be repaired. Eventually he's move on, and leave Amu behind. Zero knew that she had no motivation to continue living, but she did. The orange thing hiding in her bag, Zero knew that thing was keeping her tied down.

"Someday Amu, it will get better. You'll learn how to live with the grief inside your heart, and better yet- you'll know how it feels to be alive again. Amu, this isn't the end of happiness, but it's up to you to try to pick yourself up, and to put life back in its course. This won't go away. You won't go to sleep one night and wake up with this suddenly going away. To live and to bear with it, it's something you have to find in yourself to do." Zero spoke, giving a piece of advice he learned himself personally- stunning both Amu and Yuki in silence.

Amu had her head bent down, her pink bangs shielding her eyes from both Yuki and Zero's view. Tears, the tears Amu hated, rolled down her cheek freely. The sadness Amu so desperately tried to bury, to conceal was resurfacing and hitting her like a personal hurricane. She was trying to close the lid of her jar of emotions, but Amu couldn't close it. She couldn't stop the tears, and she couldn't stop the heartbreak in knowing that Zero's words were right. The only one who could fix her was herself, and that was if she even wanted fixing. The question was, did she really want to?

Yuki glanced at Zero, who was watching Amu intently. Yuki was surprised already that Zero was acting so out of character, but what surprised the headmaster's adoptive daughter the most was the fact that Zero was actually kneeling in front of Amu. Zero had this expression that Yuki never seen on his face before, concern. He was concern about the pink haired girl in front of him, and that alone made Yuki smile. Yuki was happy to see that Zero wasn't cold and distant, telling Amu to move on, but he was helping her deal with her loss. Even if the girl in front of them wasn't human, but wasn't a vampire either.

Zero didn't care at the moment that Amu wasn't human. She wasn't a beast in human form, but a grieving daughter. Zero saw the lost look in her honey eyes when she stepped out of the Headmaster's car, the look of sadness and emptiness. He saw himself in her eyes, and he wouldn't wish that kind of pain upon anyone. The girl in front of him was breaking, with the loss of her family, the feeling of losing her friends, and a lover- Zero could honestly say that he was worried. Worried because she lost more than he did, and didn't even know the truth. Someone had killed her family, and once they found out she was alive, they'd try to come after her. Zero hadn't been a target like Amu was, but he knew for damn sure that he wouldn't let anyone kill the pinkette.

"It hurts." Amu muttered, lifting her gaze up to meet Zero's. She felt it, the wavering in her heart. The uncertainty of who she was. She felt it.. that dark hold on her heart. Somewhere deep inside of her she felt a fragment break off, and shattered. "I want it to go away." Amu buried her face in her hands. Zero went to go console her, but the little orange thing came out of Amu's bag.

"You'll be okay Amu-chan." Dia whispered as Zero watched her with curiosity. "Right now you don't know the answer, but deep inside your heart you do."

"I can't do this Dia.." Amu whispered, acknowledge the chara in front of both Zero and Yuki. "Three months…. And all I have is you. Ran.. Miki.. Su.. They are gone too. Like Mama, and Papa and Ami."

Dia shook her head, "That's where you're wrong Amu-chan. They all live on in your heart. Ran, Miki and Su are never truly gone either; believe in the- in us again. You're losing faith in me, and Amu- I'll disappear. Believe again, and you'll find your answer."

Zero glanced at Yuki who wore a confused expression. Yuki gave a shrug and Zero shook his head, refraining a sigh.

"Please, Dia go back into your egg." Amu sighed; standing up as Dia once again disappeared into her bag.

"Who was that?" Yuki inquired, causing Amu's eyes to harden.

"None of your business." Amu snapped.

Before Zero or Yuki could comment back to Amu, distant screams, and cheers came to their ears. Causing Zero to once again sigh and Yuki to groan and slap her forehead. Yuki couldn't believe she forgotten the time, sundown. The class exchange was about to happen and neither one of the Guardians were there. Quickly acting Yuki turned to look at Amu.

"This conversation isn't over, but right now we have to go." Yuki looked over at Zero before running towards the Moon Dorms.

"Where are we going?" Amu asked Zero, who looked at her.

Something told her to run from Zero when Yuki was out of sight, but Amu tilted her head to the side out of curiosity. She was sizing him up, trying to unravel all his darkest secrets by studying his posture. Zero on the other hand was trying to figure out what the hell the Dia was. Since Amu was a witch, was this 'Dia' her familiar? That was the only thing that made sense to the lilac eyed vampire hunter.

"Class exchange. Night class is about to go to class, and the Day class girls are fawning over them." Zero motioned for Amu to fallow him, and together he led them to the Moon Dorms.

The first thing Amu spotted was Yuki, trying to push back the Day Class girls, who wore all the same uniforms. Yuki spread her arms out wide, blocking the Moon Dorm gates from the pushy Day Class girls who were yelling various names and cheering. Zero was nowhere in sight and amu just hung back, away from everyone and observing. By now Dia was hiding under the pinkette's hair.

"This is so weird." Amu whispered. "It's like Seiyo, and how the girls acted around Kukai and Tadase…."

Dia nodded in agreement, "That's right, it is similar behavior patterns."

"All right everyone step back!" Yuki yelled. " It's past curfew for everyone in the Day Class so please go back to your dorm!"

Yuki was trying to hold back the shoving girls with all her might, but was successfully failing in doing do as they pushed. "Get out of the way Disciplinary Committee!". Just then a creak was heard and all girls turned towards the gate as the gate opened and out came the Night Class in all their beauty and glory.

Amu's eyes narrowed at the sight of the Night Class, feeling a very similar sensation wipe over her. Today she was just a mess of emotions, one minute crying and the other critizing. The feeling was the same one she got in the empty town and around Zero, darkness and now something cold. She was mesmerized by their beauty, but it didn't faze her. No, instead Amu felt all her senses go on high alert and the hairs on the back of her neck rise up.

"You feel it to, don't you?" Dia asked, peering up to her bearer with a questioning look.

Amu nodded, answering while she watched a blonde Night Class male approach Day Class girls, "I do, and I don't like this feeling one bit Dia."

"Good morning girls! You're all so lively and cute today!" Amu sweat dropped at his comment while all the other girls blushed.

One the other hand, Yuki was pushed onto the ground and Kaname Kuran was kneeling next to her, placing a hand upon her shoulder giving her a concerned look through his wine colored eyes. Yuki couldn't help but stare at the vampire in a bit of adoration.

"Are you alright Yuki?" Kaname inquired gently, "Thank you for doing this every day."

"Kaname!" Yuki's cheeks flustered pink as she quickly scrambled up. "I'm fine! Thank you very much!"

Kaname's wine eyes almost looked sad, "You always speak so formally to me. It makes me feel a little lonely."

"Um… well… because you saved my life Kaname!" Yuki flustered, recalling the memory of ten years ago. Her first memory of being saved by Kaname from a vampire that wanted to eat her.

Kaname placed a hand upon her brown hair, "Don't worry about that. It was a long time ago."

Suddenly Zero gabbed Kaname's wrist, yanking it away from Yuki as if his touch would kill her. His pose besides her was protective. The tension was thick, and for a moment Amu caught the dilemma, curious about what was going on until the blond Night Class student appeared in front of her.

"You're new here." He says, blue eyes sparkling with curiosity.

Amu nodded, her cool-and-spicy façade coming into play. "What's it to you?"

"You aren't screaming like the other girls, why is that?" Amu noted he was curious to why she wasn't fawning over him, so she smirked at him. Something very un Amu like.

"I don't fan girl. Sorry to burst your bubble Mr. Egotistical, but there is more to this world than _you_." Amu hissed, something was wrong. She felt it. Not with this situation, but with _him. _She felt on edge, protective and in danger. Something Amu never felt before.

"You have fire, and I like that." He grins, "I'm Aido Hanabusa. You are?"

"Amu Cross." Amu replied lazily.

"Cross?" Aido asked, genuinely surprised. Did she know? "Are you his new adoptive daughter?"

Amu's eyes narrowed, "Not that it's any of your business, but no I'm not. I'm his biological niece. He's taking me in due to the fact my parents are dead."

Aido's eyes widen even more when she snapped at him, "I'm sorry for your loss. If it means anything, you can come talk to me."

"I'm fine keeping to myself." Amu sighs. "Don't you have a class to catch?"

"Right!" Aido chuckled, gently grasping Amu's hand and placing a kiss on her knuckles. "I hope we meet again." Then he was off, fallowing the rest of the Night Class.

Distantly Amu heard, "Whether you like him or not is no business of mine but you do understand right?"

Zero.

"I understand that they're different from us."

Yuki.

Amu glanced at Dia, who hid before Aido came over. Dia resembled the same expression, wonder. What was the secret hidden in this school? Amu sighed, she saw that Zero and Yuki were discussing their own little argument, and she didn't feel like waiting. So without a word to either one of them, Amu walked away into the campus, giving herself a tour. She was thinking, lost in thought when Dia came out.

"You're thinking about them again." Dia whispered, sitting on Amu's shoulder, hidden by Amu's long pink hair.

"I can't help it Dia." Amu answers. "I miss everything. I miss them and I miss my old life. I miss not having to worry, to be carefree. I lost that feeling."

"You'll find it again Amu." Dia reassured. "I know you will."

Amu sighed, sitting down on the fountain near the middle of the campus. She was already breaking a rule of her uncle's. Don't be out after dark. Amu couldn't help it, the night reminded her of Ikuto. The darkness, reminded her of their adventures. Amu's fingers played inside the water, twirling it and making circles. The cold soothed her warm skin, the wind lightly nipping. It was refreshing.

"Oh Ami, it would have been your birthday tomorrow." Amu sighed. "I would have gotten you a new microphone, even would have had Utau come over to sing happy birthday just for you. Mama and Papa would have bought you a huge cake, and Papa would have taken a billion photos of you dancing."

Amu sighed, blinking her tears away. She watched as they fell into the fountain water, causing a ripple effect. Totally unaware that someone was close to approaching her. Amu wasn't just sad because her family was gone, it was the fact that when the joyous days like birthdays and holidays came- Amu would relive memories instead of making news one. It would be _what if _not _what would have been. _She didn't have a family to wake up to on Christmas morning.

"You aren't supposed to be out here Amu." Zero's stern voice reprimanded her.

Amu rolled her eyes, not looking over at him just yet. "I couldn't take you and Yuki arguing, so I took a walk and got lost. Sorry." Amu smoothly lied.

Zero sighed, "It's dangerous out here Amu. Let's get you to the Headmaster's so he can get you prepared for tomorrow."

Zero was kind with Amu, she noticed that. She noticed how around others Zero was rude; he was more contained and kept to himself. Around Amu though, Zero opened up a little more. Not about himself, but about to move on. He was trying to help her move forward, and it lead to Amu wondering why.

"Dangerous?" Amu scoffed. "There isn't anything out here Zero. Just us and whatever animals that lurk around if there are any."

_Beast actually _Zero thought to himself, sighing when Amu finally looked at him. He saw her eyes were tear stained, she'd been crying again. What about this time? Zero had no clue, but he knew she was still thinking of her parents, of her sister. This was something he could never experience with Yuki, the connection he felt with Amu. Something familiar.

"Still you should get some rest Amu." Zero pressed on.

"Can't make me." Amu snapped suddenly. "Please just leave me alone."

"I can't just leave you here."

"Sure you can. Just turn around and walk away. It isn't that hard." Amu replied nonchantedly.

Zero rolled his lilac eyes. "When I say I can't I mean get up and go to your room."

Amu narrowed her eyes at Zero, scowling as she stood up and advanced on Zero. "Who the hell do you think you are Zero? You don't even know me, so what makes you think you can boss me around?"

"I may not know you, but I know what's best for you right now. And that's to go safely in doors and to your uncle." Zero snapped back.

Amu eyes widen just a fraction, "You're hiding something aren't you? This school, something is off about it. I can feel it- no I can _sense _something is off. What is it that you're hiding Zero? What is it that you are all hiding?"

She was smart, Zero noted. Smart that maybe keeping the secret from Amu would be pointless. But she couldn't know, not until- not ever. Zero didn't want Amu exposed to this world, he didn't want her to fear him. He didn't want to be a monster.

"I think it's time you go back in." Zero says, just as a scream echoes through the night.

Both unnaturally colored haired heads snap up at the sound. Amu is taking off towards the scream, unknown to Zero, thinking that maybe after all there was x-eggs here. Zero though, didn't have enough time to stop Amu, so he merely chased after her. It didn't take long for either one of them to reach their destination.

Amu froze at the sight before her. Two of the female students passed out on the floor. Yuki holding some type of weapon, two small holes in her hands, as if she were bitten. Aido Hanabusa holding Yuki in a tight grip, blood dripping from his lips- fangs protruding from his mouth. Then suddenly Zero had a gun pointing at Aido's head.

_Bloody Rose _Amu read.

"Drinking blood on campus is strictly forbidden. Did you lose your mind, drunk of the scent of blood vampire?" Zero asked dangerously.

_Vampire _Amu incredulously repeated the word in her head. Vampires, a mythical creature, were real? No, Amu shook her head. They weren't. By now Dia had revealed herself, watching the scene before her orange eyes. Her bearer had a new challenge now, Dia knew this because of the fact she felt Amu's heart wavering.

"Zero no!" Yuki yelled

"But I already tasted her." Aido says, licking his lips to add effect.

Then the gun went off, making Amu flinch back. Aido flinches as well as Yuki lunged and made Zero miss the blond vampire's head by inches. Amu couldn't begin to believe, so slowly- she began to inch away. Maybe she should have just gone into the foster care. These people were all crazy.

"Stupid! Why did you shoot?" Yuki yelled once again.

"My, my, would you put that away? Your "Bloody Rose" gun?" Kaname Kuran asks, stepping out of the shadows. "It is a great threat to us as you know. I will take care of this fool and wait for the Headmaster's instructions."

Amu watches as Kaname grabs Aido by the collar.

"Is that acceptable Kiryu?" Kaname asks.

"Take him away, Kuran." Zero grunts, putting Bloody Rose away.

"Kain. Why didn't you stop Aido? You're also to blame."

Kain sighs but doesn't say anything else.

"Yuki, what should be done about the memories of the two who've fainted? You'll take care of it?" Kaname inquires.

"I mean the Headmaster will erase their memories." Yuki replied.

Amu felt a shiver go down her spine. Erase memories. This wasn't normal. Amu froze when all eyes landed on her when she stepped on a branch. They forgotten about her, and she witnessed everything.

"You must be Amu Hinamori. The Headmaster told me about you." Kaname says, inspecting Amu. "I'm afraid that you can't know this secret quite yet- Serein."

Zero growled, "This is not your choice to make Kaname! You can't just erase her memories!"

Amu's eyes widen when a woman, a student from the Night Class appeared in front of her suddenly.

"You're right Kiryu, this isn't my choice- but it's the Headmaster's."

Dia flew out of her hiding spot, narrowing her eyes into a glare at Serein. "No one is erasing Amu-chan's memories!"

Surprise filled out through the vampires, and Zero and Yuki- even if the two seen Dia, they never actually heard her speak out loud.

"Dia- don't … please." Amu begged, knowing what Dia was about to do.

Dia glanced at her bearer sadly, "If you won't protect yourself Amu, then I will. My own heart, unlock."

A bright light engulfed Amu suddenly, blinding the vampires and Guardians. Inside the bright orb, Amu underwent her transformation with Dia. Her outfit though this time was no longer the same. Her hair was curled perfectly; she wore an orange dress with heeled boots. A microphone at her ear and a diamond clip in her hair. Then as fast as the light engulfed Amu, it let her free.

"Now, if you still want to take my memories- give me your best shot." Dia spoke through Amu, making her lips smirk at the vampires that were too stunned to talk.

**A/N**

**Well this was a mean part to leave off of, but I just love cliff hangers- don't you? What did you think of this chapter? Finally the Shugo Chara world meets the Vampire Knight world. What do you think should be the reactions of the transformation with Amu? Better yet, what do you think will happen?**

**Please leave a review, they are very much appreciated and motivate me to continue this story!**

**Love you readers!**


End file.
